heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Devil's Due Publishing publications
Devil's Due Publishing is an American comic book company. This is a list of their publications. Titles A * Aftermath: Blade of Kumori #1-5 * Aftermath: Breakdown #1-6 * Aftermath: Defex #1-6 * Aftermath: Infantry #1-6 * Army of Darkness: Ashes 2 Ashes #1-4 * Army of Darkness: Shop Till You Drop Dead #1-4 B * Barack the Barbarian #1-4 * The Best of the Golden Age Sheena, Queen of the Jungle C * Cannon Busters #0-1 * Chucky #1-5 (by Brian Pulido and Josh Medors) * The Corps! #0 (by Rick Remender and Roberto Carlos) * Cosmic Guard #0-6 D * Dawn of the Dread Force #0-4 (by Kurt Hathaway and Gerardo Sandoval, December 2008-April 2009) * DemonWars: Demon Awakens #1-3 * DemonWars: The Demon Spirit #1-3 * Drafted #1-12 (by Mark Powers and Chris Lie) * Drafted: One Hundred Days #1 (by Mark Powers, 2009) * Dragonlance: The Legend of Huma #1-6 * Dragonlance: Legends #1-3 * Dragonlance Chronicles, Vol. 1: Dragons of Autumn Twilight #1-8 * Dragonlance Chronicles, Vol. 2: Dragons of Winter Night #1-4 * Dragonlance Chronicles, Vol. 3: Dragons of Spring Dawning #1-12 E * Eberron: Eye of the Wolf * Echoes of the Damned #1 (by James Pascoe and Roger Robinson) F * Family Guy: Big Book o' Crap (collects Family Guy #1-3, April 2006, ISBN 1-932796-65-7) * Family Guy, Vol. 1: 100 Ways to Kill Lois * Family Guy, Vol. 2: Peter Griffin's Guide to Parenting * Family Guy, Vol. 3: Books Don't Taste Very Good * Forgotten Realms I: Homeland #0-3 * Forgotten Realms II: Exile #1-3 * Forgotten Realms III: Sojourn #1-3 * Forgotten Realms IV: The Crystal Shard #1-3 * Forgotten Realms V: Streams of Silver #1-3 * Forgotten Realms VI: The Halfling's Gem #1-3 * Forgotten Realms VII: Legacy #1-3 * Forgotten Realms VIII: Starless Night #1 G * G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #1-43 * G.I. Joe: America's Elite #0-36 * G.I. Joe: Battle Files #1-3 * G.I. Joe: Cobra Reborn #1 * G.I. Joe: Dreadnoks Declassified #1-3 * G.I. Joe: The Data Desk Handbook A-M * G.I. Joe: The Data Desk Handbook N-Z * G.I. Joe: Frontline #1-18 * G.I. Joe: Reborn #1 * G.I. Joe: Master and Apprentice #1-4 * G.I. Joe: Master and Apprentice II #1-4 * G.I. Joe: MIA #1-2 * G.I. Joe: Reloaded #1-14 * G.I. Joe: Scarlett Declassified #1 * G.I. Joe: Sigma 6 #1-6 * G.I. Joe: Snake Eyes Declassified #1-6 * G.I. Joe: Storm Shadow #1-7 * G.I. Joe Declassified #1-3 * G.I. Joe Special Missions: Antarctica * G.I. Joe Special Missions: Brazil * G.I. Joe Special Missions: The Enemy * G.I. Joe Special Missions: Manhattan * G.I. Joe Special Missions: Tokyo * G.I. Joe vs. Transformers #1-6 (cross-production with Dreamwave Productions) * G.I. Joe vs. Transformers 2 #1-4 * G.I. Joe vs. Transformers 3: The Art of War #1-4 * G.I. Joe vs. Transformers 4: Black Horizon #1-2 H * Hack/Slash: The Series #0-32 * Hack/Slash: Comic Book Carnage #1 * Hack/Slash: Entry Wound #1 * Hack/Slash: Euthanized #1 * Hack/Slash: The Final Revenge of Evil Ernie #1 * Hack/Slash: Girls Gone Dead #1 * Hack/Slash: Hack/Slash vs. Chucky #1 (by Tim Seeley and Matt Merhoff) * Hack/Slash: Land of Lost Toys #1-3 * Hack/Slash: Slice Hard #1 * Hack/Slash: Stage Fright (stage play) * Hack/Slash: Trailers #1 * Halloween: Night Dance #1-4 * How to Be a Comic Book Artist...Not Just How to Draw * How to Self-Publish Comics...Not Just Create Them #1-4 I * I Am Legion: The Dancing Faun #1-6 (released under Humanoids Publishing) J * Josh Howard's Black Harvest #1-6 K * Killer7 #0-4 * Kore: Lost in Abaddon * Kore and Warstone: The World of Abaddon L * Lost Squad #1-6 * Lovebunny & Mr. Hell * Lovebunny & Mr. Hell: A Day in the Love Life * Lovebunny & Mr. Hell: One Shot * Lovebunny & Mr. Hell: Savage Love M * Micronauts #1-10 (2004) * Micronauts: Karza #1-4 (collected as Micronauts: Revolution, June 2003, ISBN 1-58240-311-2) * Misplaced@17 #1 * Misplaced: Somewhere Under the Rainbow #1-4 N * Nightwolf #0-5 (by Stephen L. Antczak and Nick Marinkovich) * Ninjatown: The Adventures of Wee Ninja #1 * The Nye Incidents #1 (by Whitley Strieber and Craig Spector) P * Proliferating ComiCulture: The Art, Rants, and Commentary of a Comic Book Upstart (June 2008, ISBN 1-934692-25-5) S * Sheena, Queen of the Jungle #0-5 * Sheena: Trail of the Mapinguari #1 * Spartacus: Blood and Sand #1-3 * Spooks #1-4 * Spooks: Omega Team #0 T * The Toxic Avenger and Other Tromatic Tales #0 V * Voltron: Defender of the Universe #1-11 * Voltron: A Legend Forged #1-5 W * The Worlds of Dungeons and Dragons #1-7 X * Xombie: Reanimated #1-6 (by James Farr and Nate Lovett) Z * Zombies That Ate the World #1-8 (by Guy Davis) References External links * *Devil's Due Publishing at the Big Comic Book DataBase * Category:Devil's Due titles Devil's Due